Angelfish
by mouse ichigo
Summary: In the middle of the night, Sasuke waits for Naruto. [Sasunaru;oneshot;shonen-ai]


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Warning: Shonen-ai, lots of sappiness.

Angelfish

I shift from one foot to the other. My toes feel numb, and my hands are wet. Every breath I take forms a puff of heat into the chilling air. Such darkness, such silence in the streets unnerves me. I can't see a damned thing, and it's strange, how I completely detest this. It's too caging, the quiet uncertainty of wallowing in it alone. Its cunning brings fear into my mind. It's strange. While I lose myself, I can barely feel it destroy me. But I've learned and matured; I no longer take solace in the darkness.

Still, my eyes dart to the corners. There's nothing to be suspicious about. I know the ways in Konoha. It's just that he's so very cunning. Like the darkness of the night. If I was alert, I could feel his every step. He moves furtively, almost cautiously. A fox falling for his own trap, I think. I laugh and lean onto a wall behind me. And suddenly, he's here.

"Boo."

I don't scream. Instead I grab the high collars of his jacket and bury my face onto his neck.

"EEEEEEEE!!!!" With a piercing shriek, he jumps. I take my opportunity to grasp the rest of him with my cold arms. "Sa—Sasuke!!" He gasps.

"Don't scream, idiot." I whisper into his ears, "or you'll wake everyone in the neighborhood."

"What? But you're so cold. Look, your face is all blue!" His hands reach for my face. I wonder how he can keep himself so warm. I lean into his touch, as he rubs his palms against my cheeks. "And you look like a goldfish," he says.

"You scream like a banshee." I laugh.

"I do not! It's just that... you scared me!"

"You were late; I was waiting for you for almost thirty minutes, dumbass."

"You....well...you....whatever!" he pouts, "if Sasuke's going to be mean, maybe Naruto shouldn't have come out at all."

"No," I play along, "if you didn't, Sasuke would be all alone and sad."

And suddenly his whole face changes. His lips sag just a bit, and his eyes seem softer. I could see a small arch in his brows, furrowing together. The smile is gone.

"Sasuke shouldn't be sad." He whispers and presses his forward onto mine.

"Hm?"

"Because Sasuke's safe with me now, and I'm your best friend." He closes his eyes. "I care for all my friends."

"Whoever said I needed protection?" I ask abruptly.

"Huh?" he frowns. "I said you're my best friend."

"But you're not my best friend."

"Eh? I'm not?" He gapes. I try my best not to laugh.

"Sasuke, did you go stupid or something? A few years ago, remember? You tried to kill me and stuff!" He huffs.

"You _were_ my best friend."

"Whaaat?! Not anymore, then?"

"Not anymore."

"Then why the heck did you want to see me at all?" He tries to pull away.

"Because."

I stop to stare at the intense look on his face. It's too dark to really see, but I know what he's feeling and thinking. I've known and memorized every single one of his expressions. Though he seems rather slow and ignorant, he feels and understands even more than I do. I can see it in his face. And all of his expressions—I can draw it up whenever I wish. I do enjoy seeing him laughing, even if I'm alone.

Silence hangs on; patience wears thin. We must have stood just studying each other for the past few minutes. And we can't even see it's other—it's way too dark. I open my mouth to tell him, and the all the important words escape me. My empty mouth moves without sounds.

"Is it that Sasuke still hates me." Naruto asks. He frees himself from my grasp and backs away.

"N...No, it's not that," I answer evenly. I take a moment to regain myself. Then I pull him closer again.

"I consider Naruto as someone more important, than just a friend." I hear my voice wavering. I wonder why it's so hard.

He nods slowly. I can feel his chin move up and down against my collar.

"Then I'm glad," he says. He breathes against my face and sniffs. He must be cold. I reach my hand up to his face with a small handkerchief.

"Blow." And he obeys. I burst into laughter.

"Ne, Sasuke, are you crying or laughing?" He asks in bewilderment.

I don't answer right away.

"Well, are you!?" He sounds annoyed.

"...Laughing..." I reply. "It's only been a few months, Naruto. Only three months since you haven't seen me and it seems like you've gotten dumber."

"You ugly bastard." He glares up at me. "Just because I can't see you, hmph. It's too dark."

"Too dark, huh." I smile. "And too cold, I'll bet. Your nose is runny, Naruto."

"Ah, shut up!"

"Come to my apartment," I grab his arm. "And we can share my bed."

Naruto reddens but says nothing. He follows quietly, and I can see his small smile in his downcast gaze. That's something I see very rarely.

"It's funny," I ponder out loud. It's still very cold, and we hurry our steps. I barely miss a sign in the street and almost take a wrong turn. "I can't see a thing ahead, yet I see your face so well."

A/N: Ah...Sasunaru-ness...I think I'm obsessed...I should be studying for a huge-ass history exam tommorrow. . ...Anyway. Thanks for reading...Though, uh, it was incredibly sappy, and Naruto and Sasuke were very...ooc... yeah. Anyway. The title—Angelfish is a song by Japanese band called Pura Turi. I don't even know what the song is about, but I do love it. Hopefully, it relates to the fic somewhat XD. Alright... Have a wonderful day.

-Isshi


End file.
